


Interior Attention

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-29
Updated: 2000-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg receives some 'interior attention' from Sven.





	Interior Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Interior  
Attention

Interior Attention

By Postcard

postcard@manutd.com

**Rating: -** R. Romance. 

**Pairings: -** Thatcher/Male. 

**Teaser: -** Meg receives some 'interior attention' from Sven.

**Spoiler: -** Burning Down The House.

**Disclaimer: -** The Due South characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story however is mine (copyright April 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** This story is set during season 3 after BDTH. Hope you enjoy the story and any constructive comments are welcome at 

* * *

The regular working day at the Canadian Consulate finally came to a close. It had been an exceptionally long day for Meg. She had tried desperately to concentrate on the mounds of paperwork on her desk, however the presence in her office of her Interior Designer 'Sven,' who was also her new lover, had made the task somewhat harder than normal. The chemistry between the two of them was so powerful that as the day progressed, it had become increasingly more difficult to keep their hands off one another. 

Standing up, Meg stacked her finished paperwork neatly on her desk. "I'll be back in a minute Sven, I just need to have a quick word with Constable Fraser." Sven nodded his head in acknowledgement and smiled at her. * Oh, that smile! * 

Reaching Fraser's office, Meg knocked on the open door and walked in. "Ah Sir!" Even though he was now technically off duty, Fraser immediately stood to attention.

"At ease Constable. I just wanted to let you know that I will be working late this evening in my office. Sven is going to be erm�working on my interior. Fraser, will you be going out this evening?"

"Er yes Sir. I was planning on going around to Ray's, er Detective Vecchio's."

"Ah! Good. So you'll be out of the consulate until late then?"

"Yes Sir. I would imagine so. Is that a problem Sir?"

"No," Meg was quick to answer. "Not at all. Right, erm enjoy your evening then!"

"Thank you kindly Sir. You too!" Fraser politely told her as she exited his office. * Oh, I will Fraser. I most certainly will. * 

Entering her own office, Meg firmly closed the door and walked straight over to Sven. Wrapping her arms around his muscular frame, she kissed him briefly on the lips. He instantly dropped the green material that was in his hands, onto the floor, and encircled his own wide arms around her slender body. 

"The coast is clear for this evening; Fraser's going out," Meg informed Sven.

"In that case, Meg my love, vhat are we vaiting for!" Sven spoke to Meg in his Scandinavian accent, while he started to try and undo the buttons on her silk blouse. * Oh, that accent! * She loved the way he pronounced things slightly different to her, such as 'v' instead of 'w'. He only needed to speak to her and it aroused Meg to the core.

Even though she desperately wanted his touch now, she made herself resist because Fraser was still in the building. It wouldn't be very 'Superior Officer like' is she were caught by her Junior Officer making love to Sven in her office!

"Sven, honey, we'd better wait until Fraser's left the building first!" Just then they heard the sound of Dief's paws pattering along the hallway and Fraser's voice shouted, "good night Sir," before the front door closed. * Good! At last, Fraser's gone. * 

Meg smiled at Sven. "I think that I need some 'interior attention!'"

"Vell, that is my profession!" 

"I think that Dief had the right idea the other day!" Meg huskily told him. She then pushed Sven down onto the floor, in front of the fancily framed Canadian flag that Sven had done.

Kissing one another on the floor, they quickly discarded their clothes. Meg's knees went weak at the sight of his now exposed muscular body. She ravenously ran her hands over his muscles and revelled in the feel of his well-formed body; especially his 'six pack.' Kneading his chest, Meg slid down his body to lick his abdomen. 

Lifting Meg's head back up, Sven hungrily kissed her on the lips, while his hands roamed her body. He took great delight in caressing her. She had an excellent body. He knew that she kept in shape through constant horse riding and he could tell from her well-toned thighs. For a woman, she was very strong and he liked that. He adored this woman. In Meg he had found just what he was looking for in a woman. He wasn't looking for a woman stronger than him or too muscular; he didn't want to date a woman bodybuilder. But Meg was just right for him. She wasn't too muscular, but she wasn't a weakling either. 

The fact that she was so intelligent was an added bonus. She constantly fascinated him by what she knew. He wouldn't kid himself, he knew that he wasn't an intelligent man and he was so pleased that such a learned woman as Meg, would give him the time of day. He knew that he came out with dumb things sometimes, but she didn't seem to mind. She just smiled at him and gave him a kiss, which made him feel instantly better about the stupid thing that he had just said.

Feeling his hands on her breasts, Meg groaned in pleasure. She could feel his need for her against her and so she reached into her nearby suit jacket pocket for a 'Lucky.' Producing one, she placed it securely on him and then she straddled his legs. She moaned in delight as she felt him enter her, while at the same time he continued to massage her breasts.

Making love, they nearly brought the consulate down on top of them with their cries of passion. Nearing the end of their love making, Sven called out, "ride me. Ride me, my Mountie Meg. Ride me."

Meg rode him like she had never rode before and they both crossed the finishing line, climaxing together. 

They lay there on the floor together; physically spent. Meg loved to cuddle up to his strong body after making love. For a muscular man he was very affectionate and gentle with her. He also had the stamina of an ox. He may not have much for brains, but Meg thought that he sure made up for it in the lunchbox department!


End file.
